Grand Prix
Grand Prix is the 136th level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3. It was created by John Lewis. 488 route: The aim is to move both blocks around the level in order to bridge across the water to get the blue key. However, this will require one block to be placed U from the start, and so it will have to be moved around the level again in order to reach the exit. Start by collecting the suction boots (using the ice). Push block 1 onto the trap button, and block 2 to 2L of the trap. Walk through the lower blue walls, drown the teeth and clear the rightmost column of dirt. Clear some more blue walls and clone a fireball so that it repeatedly presses the blue button. This allows block 2 to be placed on the open toggle wall. Push the block D to open up the red key. Push block 1 U 4L, teleport, push the green button, push block 2 U, press the green button, then push block 2 U 3L and down. Use the lower recessed walls to push the block through the tanks and onto trap button 1. Teleport and collect the fire boots, move the block onto button 2, and collect the green key. Now move the block onto button 3 to collect the yellow key, then back onto button 1. Now bring block 1 down the leftmost column to R of the trap by the teleport. Go through the green door, through the pink balls, and into the teleport, to push block 1 right. Move it through the ice and into the bug room. Leave it 2R of the right-pointing force floor, which will cause 2 bugs to join together and cause the third bug to explode bomb 3. Pushing the block 2R D will force the bugs to explode the other bombs. Collect the chips and press the green button, then push the block back through the ice, and move it to D from the top force floor. Move block 2 R, then go back to the top. Go through the green walls and down into the teleport, pushing block 1 2D. Press the green button, open the yellow door, and push the block onto the trap. Taking care not to be hit by a fireball, press the brown button (the block will slide out of the trap as it slid in). Push it 2R U onto the force loop, then push it U off the leftmost left-pointing force floor, then move it L 3U (so it is U from the start). Bring block 1 through the bottom part in similar fashion, and push it to the start space. Push block 2 R (onto the ice) then immediately push block 1 U (to trap block 2). Block 2 can now be pushed across the water to collect the last chip and blue key. Now push block 1 3L, press the green button at the bottom, then return anticlockwise to block 1. Push it back through the level (using the other 2 recessed walls on the left side), allowing it to be pushed across the other water tile to reach the exit.